


The One With Danni's Number

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Danny "Danno" Williams, Fluff, Genderbending, Getting Together, Inspired by Friends (TV), Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Inspired by the FRIEND's episode "The One with Rachel's Phone Number"Steve and Danni live together, they've recently had twins, but they're not a couple. Steve insists Danni have a night out with Tani and Noelani to prove he can take care of their kids on his own(with slight help from Junior who's keeping him company).During the night, revelations are made by both parties. Though no one is surprised by the outcome.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	The One With Danni's Number

“Wow. Wow...you look uhh...ahem...I mean it’s just...that-that dress...” 

Danni looked down at herself before looking back at Steve. She knew that she’d chosen a dress that fits well and complimented her breasts. “Well, I hope the ends of these sentences are good.” 

Steve chuckled awkwardly, “They’re good. It’s just been a while since I’ve seen you like this. You clean up  _ good _ .”

“Awe, really? Well, thank you.” There was an awkward pause as Steve kept staring, captivated. Danni had to slap his chest playfully. “Well stop looking at me like that. Last time  _ that _ happened,  _ they _ happened!” Danni exclaimed as she pointed to the twins. 

“Oh right. Right.” Steve cleared his throat but smiled sheepishly at Danni. This was still so weird in many different ways. They lived together, took care of their kids together, helped solve cases together...but they weren’t  _ together _ . But there wasn’t any pressure to be, or not to be. They were just lightly bantering and in a good place. “ _ So _ ! Are uh, are you excited for your first night away from the twins?” 

“Yeah! Yeah, I mean I’ve already been through this with Grace and Charlie..and it’s been a long time since then, sure and I know it’ll be hard. But I know it’s something I need. And I’m excited. Tani and Noelani are a great mix of what I need in a girl’s night right now. And thank you for watching the twins.”

“Hey, it’s fine. I’m their dad! And I gotta be able to do this on my own.” He paused and gave a small shrug, “Well, not  _ completely _ alone. Junior’s stopping by to keep me company.” 

“That’s nice,” Danni cooed. 

“It feels like cheating. I wanna be able to take care of the kids on my own.” Steve mumbled with a slight pout. 

Danni gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder. “With how our lives are, you’ll get the chance. And this is a blessing. Babies are a handful, and we have twins.”

“I have two,  _ very _ strong, hands. Remember?” Steve said as he flexed and showed off the ‘guns’. 

She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but take a moment to be captivated by Steve’s physique. Catching herself in what she was doing, she shook her head and told him. “We have an Ohana that loves us. And one that wants to help out. It’s sweet and when the moment comes when you are alone with the twins, you’ll be praying for an extra pair of hands.” 

“Right,” Steve said, tone eased and slightly teasing. His eyes were soft as he gazed at Danni, knowing he was standing very close in her personal space. It wasn’t the creeper stare as he ogled her breasts like earlier, but a loving gaze as he stared into her eyes. “I hope you have fun tonight. You deserve it.” 

“Thanks...I hope you have fun tonight too.” She told him as they were stuck in some sort of trance. She didn’t dare move though. The urge to kiss him was very strong, but luckily, the trance was broken when there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” Danni called out as she blinked out of state and smiled down at the babies as Tani and Junior came inside. 

“Ooh. Girls night out indeed,” Tani said with a smirk as she took in Danni’s cleavage. 

Junior didn’t have any words, so he just nodded to her in greeting with a blush, cleared his throat and headed over to Steve. They said their hellos before Junior told him he was going to go put the case of beer be brought into the fridge. 

Tani greeted Steve before going to coo over the babies, careful not to wake them. 

Danni then turned to Steve, “Okay, so they’re down and I think it should be for the night. But if you need anything-”

“Danni, Danno...We’ll be fine. You go and enjoy yourself. Say hi to Noelani for me.” Steve told her with a smile. 

“Thanks. You boys have fun.” Danni called out. Tani called out her own goodbye as they left to go pick up Noelani. 

Junior came back with two beers and passed one over to Steve. He stopped in front of the twins and smiled at them. “I still can’t believe they’re real.” 

“If you want I’ll let you change a diaper. It gets pretty real at that point.” Steve teased as he sat down and turned on the TV on low volume. 

Junior chuckled but took his own seat. They watched a game in silence for a while before Junior felt the need to ask. “This is probably not my business, sir, but...are you okay with Detective Williams going out?”

“Because she looked like a bombshell?” Steve asked, taking a long swig of his beer. His face showed that it... _ irked _ him, to say the least. 

Junior shifted in his seat awkwardly. Giving Steve news he didn’t like wasn’t one of his favorite moments. But Steve and Danni’s 'will they/won’t they/omg they had twins together' thing was something that interested all of Five-Oh, if not the whole of HPD. For Junior, he cared a lot about his ‘work parents’ and as Tani might have mentioned before, he idolized Steve. He wanted him to be happy. Becoming a father had done wonders for the older SEAL, and it being with Danni was an added bonus. He, like some others,  _ feel _ like if they were to get together officially, they’d all just be happier.

“She is very attractive.” Was what he landed on. 

Steve sighed and slumped into his seat. With a sad smile, he said, “She’s  _ gorgeous _ , Junoir. She’s amazing. Clever. Talented. Badass.”

“Those are some high praises, Commander.” 

“But she’s not  _ mine _ . She’s her own woman. Us getting together that night we conceived the twins was a drunk, passionate... _ amazing _ , night.” He got a bit lost in remembering the parts he could before he remembered where he was. He cleared his throat, “But neither of us was ready for a relationship. Her moving in was due to a septic tank ruining her place and then realizing that being close to me made sense so I could be there to experience stuff like the baby kicking and being there for the appointments and...it was  _ convenient _ . It was  _ easy _ .” He paused as he downed the rest of his beer. 

They settled into another silence. 

Steve then sighed and broke it as he said, “Loving Danni’s just so damn natural, Joons. It’s like breathing.” 

“So why not give it a go?” Junior asked. 

“Any time I tried something would happen. A case, Richard would pop back in for some damn reason, or we just realize how amazingly good we have it right now. And understand how horrible it could end up if anything were to go wrong.” 

Junior nodded in understanding, but he still didn’t quite agree. “But what if everything went  _ right _ ?” 

* * *

“I’m so glad you agreed to come out with us,” Tani told Danni as they followed Noelani to a free table with their drinks in hand. 

Danni took a small sip of her drink and smiled at them, “Me too. God, I miss them so much but...I need this night too.” 

“We could have done something else ya know,” Tani said, nudging towards her drink. 

“And we will next time. This time, we’re out drinking. I’ll be fine. I’ll nurse this one drink, enjoy your company, and have a grand time. It won’t affect my milk and I’ll be the designated driver later.” Danni summed up. 

“Still, if you feel like doing anything else, just let us know,” Noelani told her. 

“I will. But right now, why don’t you two tell me how your love lives are doing.” Danni said with a small smirk. 

They discussed a few Noelani’s dates and Junior and Tani’s will they/won’t they thing before a waiter came over and dropped off a copy of their drinks. “Ladies, these are from the gentlemen at the end of the bar.” 

“What? Oh my god!” Noelani giggled. 

“That’s...sweet.” Danni settled with. 

“Thanks,” Tani smiled at the waiter before the three of them looked at the guys who went the drinks, and waved. 

“Should we send them something back?” Noelani asked. 

“Ooh yes! Let’s send them nachos!” Tani giggled with excitement. 

“What? No! We can’t!” Danni exclaimed. 

“Why not?” Noelani asked. 

“Because we’re not here to meet guys. You have a...guy,” Danni said to Noelani. Then to Tani, she said, “You have a Junior,” Then she pointed to herself helplessly and slightly awkward, “I have newborns and...a Steve.” 

Noelani and Tani looked at each other before looking at Danni. 

“And why would you having… ’a Steve’ matter? I mean, yeah we invite them over, make things clear we’re just having fun, chatting at a bar on a night out. Nothing has to happen…” Tani explained. 

“Unless something  _ has _ happened!  _ Has _ something happened between you and the Commander?” Noelani asked excitedly. 

“Oh my god,  _ has _ it?” Tani asked, as excited. 

Danni took a sip of her drink to help calm her nerves. She felt her cheeks flush and it had nothing to do that this was the first alcoholic drink she’s had in months. Clearing her throat she said as diplomatically as possible, “No. Nothing has happened…” 

“Do I hear a  _ yet _ at the end of that sentence?” Tani asked with a growing smirk. 

Danni blushed more but didn’t deny it. “It’s nothing!  _ But _ ...sometimes when it’s just us two, the tension’s heavy, and it’s like we forget we’re  _ not _ something, ya know?” 

Tani and Noelani squealed happily. Before they could discuss things further, the guys from the end of the bar approached and asked to join them. 

* * *

Danni drove Noelani home, they were using Tani’s car which Junior will drive back to Tani’s apartment. Tani came inside with her to say goodnight to the babies and Steve before heading off with Junior. He had said goodbye to Danni as she passed to go check on the twins in the nursery. 

“Tani and Junior go home?” Danni asked quietly when she felt Steve’s presence at the door. 

Steve had shown Tani and Junior to the door and locked up before checking all the doors and windows. When he peeked into the nursery, he simply stood there to admire Danni. His conversation with Junior heavy on his mind. The way Danni turned and smiled at him brought back the fear of it somehow going wrong and having her never smile at him ever again. 

“Yeah. They might pop in with breakfast...or brunch. Depending on how hard you girls partied.” Steve replied with an easy smile. 

Danni chuckled, “Not too hard, so we should be expecting waffles. Did they wake up?”

“A bit. Simple diaper change though. Got Junior to do one.” 

“Oh? How’s that go?” Danni asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Better than when Eric tried.” Steve deadpanned. 

That made Danni laugh out loud. She then gasped and watched the twins intently. They stirred but didn’t wake. Letting out a sigh of relief, she grabbed Steve’s hand and led him back towards the living room. “You have the baby monitor, right?” 

“On the table.” Steve motioned before he took a seat and smiled at the blond. “So, even if you didn’t go completely wild...did you have fun?” 

She took a seat next to him, both of them turning so they were facing each other. Elbows perched on the back of the sofa and heads resting on their hands. 

“Yeah. It was good catching up with the girls. I enjoyed my one cocktail...tempted by another when a couple of guys sent us another round of drinks.” Danni replied carefully as she watched Steve’s reaction. 

Steve tensed a bit but tried to mask it. “Oh?”

She didn’t know what that reaction was exactly, but it was one. Clearing her throat she nodded. “Yeah. Uh...they came over and introduced themselves. They were nice.” 

“Nice? Huh.” Steve scoffed, sounding skeptical. 

Danni smiled at him, “We chatted with them but then we made it clear.” That had Steve’s attention piqued as he sat up more. “Well, I mean...Noelani’s seeing someone. Tani has Junior…”

“That left you…”

“Yeah. That left me. Thinking.” 

“About?” Steve coaxed without prompting. He couldn’t just dare to dream that something else might happen with Danni just because they have kids together. One of his excuses is that this is his first time having kids and he’s just in love with the idea of having a complete family...chasing the one he himself lost. He couldn’t force his ideals on Danni. He loved her too much to keep her chained to him if she didn’t genuinely love him. 

“Well. I have the twins. I have a very demanding and full job. And...I have you. I have a  _ thing _ with you.” 

“A  _ thing _ ? With me? I...what...what’s that thing?” 

“You know! A  _ thing _ !” 

“Can you elaborate?” Steve demanded as he tried to keep his expectations in check. Reminding him that they  _ had _ had sex, they were parents together, but that doesn’t necessarily mean something!

“It’s...I...it’s  _ you _ . It’s  _ us _ ! I...I feel like we’re doing all of this backwards. Or out of order. I don’t know. But I know that even if I was the only eligible person out tonight, all I could honestly think about is you. The twins and you.”

“And to clarify...not in the ‘I don’t think he can take care of them himself’ kind of way, right?” 

“It’s more in the ‘I hope they’re still asleep and I wonder what pickup line would Steve have tried on me if he’d been trying to take me home’ sort of way.” She told him with a sheepish smile. They locked soft gazes and stared. 

“I’d...fuck it up.” Steve told her. 

“What?”

“The pick up line. I’d have one, but I’d mess it up.” 

She raised an eyebrow and chuckled, “You? Smooth dog?” 

Steve laughed a bit at the nickname, but he nodded. “If I’d seen you in that dress...I’d be head over heels. I’m actually assuming you’re not telling me exactly how many guys hit on your for my sake. And my ego and I thank you. But uh, anyway. I’d...I’d be captivated. And then I’d see you smile and be even more amazed. And I’d know I had to give it a shot. I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t give it a freaking shot. But I’d need some liquid courage. And after a couple of shots and probably a really corny pick up line that would only work because I’m so good looking-” 

“ _ Ah _ .” Danni hmm’ed as she listened with a smile. 

“And I’d come up to you...see how prettier you are up close...and fuck up my line.” 

“Awe, poor you.” 

“Ah,  _ but _ ...you’d find it charming.” He told her with a small smirk. 

“I would, huh?” She smiled and found herself leaning closer. 

“Yes. Cute, even.”

“Ah. And let me guess. So cute in fact, I let you have a do-over. And you’d nail it the second time before taking me home to nail me?” 

“Mmm...and we’d have one hell of a night. And next morning I’d make you breakfast and you’d swoon-”

“Over the breakfast and  _ not _ the sex?” Danni asked mischievously. 

This time Steve rolled his eyes, “Over  _ both _ .”

Danni giggled and scooted closer, “And then what happens?” 

“We fall in love. Happily ever after. That’s what we're supposed to follow…” Steve’s hand was on her hip now. 

“You think we’d get it?” Danni asked in a whisper. 

“I think we deserve it.” Steve answered, eyes shifting from her eyes to her lips. God, he wanted to kiss her. 

“I want you to be happy…”

“Do you? Do you really?” 

“Of course!”

“And you’d do anything to make me happy?”

“Yes...what do you want?” 

In response, Steve finally closed the distance between them and kissed her. When he pulled away, Danni slowly fluttered her eyes open and remained quiet, for once stunned in silence and waited for Steve to speak actual words. “I wanna be together, Danni. I want  _ you _ . I wanna be a family.” 

“Oh thank God,” Danni breathed out and pulled Steve back for another kiss. 


End file.
